


Don't Let This Feeling Fade

by magpiemochi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiemochi/pseuds/magpiemochi
Summary: A modern setting where Rufus is a young & dedicated bartender and Tseng was the mysterious stranger just passing through. Rufus happens to catch his eye, so Tseng decides to stay in town for a while. This is just a smutty one-shot based on the verse between myself and my friend, Lis.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Don't Let This Feeling Fade

The door opens and Tseng wastes no time at all letting himself inside, immediately invading Rufus' personal space with his own. He's normally quite the gentleman, but such novelty is tossed out of the window on this particular evening. What had been the difference between each evening before, and this one? Perhaps it had been the way Rufus was texting him earlier; as if hinting at something a little more than just an innocent night in, or another tension-filled date that ultimately left him wanting _more_. There was something different, and Tseng couldn't just ignore it. Not when his hands were already in Rufus' hair —- his tongue swiping along Rufus' bottom lip, begging for entrance. Teeth gnashing and tongues fighting for dominance against one another, Tseng suddenly finds himself upstairs and in Rufus' room, hands making quick work of his clothes. Shirt discarded into the corner, Tseng takes a moment to admire the view before pressing ever further. With one palm against the mattress and the other trailing along warm skin, Tseng presses his hips down _hard_ against Rufus' own, making the ache behind his zipper obvious. The sudden friction pulls a moan from Tseng's throat, only for it to be muffled by the skin of Rufus' neck. He bites down then, muffling the noise even more as his hips roll oh so sweetly against the other. But that doesn't last much loner —- at least not in that position -— when Tseng, without warning, shifts the both of them so that Rufus is above him, legs straddling Tseng's hips, and . . . 

_Oh_.

What a positively _breathtaking_ sight that is. 

For once, Tseng has naught to say, even as Rufus starts grinding down, hips rolling so beautifully. Tseng watches carefully, as if he might miss a once in a lifetime opportunity if he blinks even for half a second too long. The way Rufus returns his gaze, the way Rufus bites his lip —- _fuck_. Tseng's hands are against slender hips then, fingers digging desperately into the exposed skin. There's a part of him that wants his fingertips to leave marks behind; any proof that he was the one to handle Rufus in such a way.

"You know," comes a shaky voice from atop Tseng, interrupting any thought, "I had _so much_ planned for the night." Despite his words, Rufus continues to roll his hips, grinding down hard against Tseng's aching cock. 

"Did you?" Tseng asks in return, voice just as shaky as he stares up at Rufus with glossy eyes, "why don't you tell me about it then?" Truly, the question was only asked so that Tseng could hear that sweet voice some more. He's taken by surprise, however, when Rufus, instead of answering right away, leans down to nudge and nestle at Tseng's earlobe.

"Is it truly so important?" Rufus asks in a whispered purr and Tseng's reaction is _immediate_ : hands quickly move from hips to ass, pressing Rufus even harder against himself. A deep growl, something more akin to a snarl escapes from between Tseng's lips. 

"No," he says between moans, hips continuing their punishing pace, "I suppose it isn't." Gods, if they didn't stop soon, he would come just from that alone. Which, truly wouldn't have been all that bad, considering they've yet to get too far with one another. As much as he wanted to plunge himself into Rufus each time they ended up fooling around together, Tseng respected him far too much to even attempt pressuring him into something he might not yet be comfortable with. So, even through the fog of lust, Tseng continued to pay close attention to body language and any other sign Rufus might give off that would cause Tseng pause.

Luckily for the both of them, nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Rufus was shouting to whatever god would listen as Tseng found himself behind him, tongue and fingers working his tight hole in tandem. It's the first time Rufus has been so exposed to him. The first time that Tseng penetrated him at all, and Rufus could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit embarrassed, but the pleasure crashing into him kept his mind thoroughly distracted. It didn't take very long at all for any bit of embarrassment to leave him in the gentlest of waves as his moans grew louder and louder with every passing minute. Tseng worked him expertly, soon leaving all the work to his tongue while he fondled Rufus' balls with one hand and stroked his leaking cock with the other. Rufus knew, the moment Tseng wrapped his hand around his cock, he would be done for; and he certainly wasn't wrong in that prediction. 

"Tseng —- !!" The name is choked out as Rufus suddenly starts to try and clamor away from the other. It has absolutely nothing to do with any amount of discomfort, and everything to do with the sudden sensitivity. The sudden and overwhelming feeling —- he wasn't trying to claw himself away from Tseng's touch. "Oh, fuck... Tseng, I'm —." The noise is choked out once again and he's pushing back against Tseng's face, needing that tongue of his deeper. _As deep as it would possibly go_. "I'm gonna come, oh fuck .. !" Taking one hand away from Rufus' balls, Tseng plunged two fingers back into his tight entrance, driving that statement home. Rufus doesn't even have time to announce his orgasm when it crashes into him like a tidal wave. With each twitch of his cock, he's dirtying his own bedsheets, but gods, he didn't give a single fuck about that. 

Neither did Tseng, as he quickly plunges his tongue back inside Rufus, removing his hand from Rufus' ass and to his own cock. It doesn't take long at all for Tseng to find his own release, which he announces with a loud but breathy moan of his own. After the comedown, the only sounds to be heard are both of their huffing and panting. Until of course, Rufus pipes up, voice a bit shaky from the pleasure still racking his spine. "Gods," he breathes out in a huffy chuckle, "I certainly wasn't expecting _that_ , you know." Sure, they're both still messy and sweaty, but Tseng still shifts in order to wrap his arms around Rufus' middle, pulling him into a more comfortable position. 

"Aren't surprises fun?" Tseng replies, a twinge of irony against his tongue as he smirks down at his lover with a certain adoration behind those honey eyes. "I told you I was going to make you feel good, did I not?" 

Rufus, already fading out and uncaring of their sticky situation, replies only with the smallest, most content little hum, and a gentle kiss against damp skin. Tseng not too far behind as his lids flutter shut, returns the sentiment with a gentle kiss against Rufus' forehead. 


End file.
